gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Wings
Blue Wings is the twenty-first episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. Synopsis The members of the best 4 teams in the Gunpla Battle Japanese Championship gather, and a drawing is held to determine the brackets for the semifinals. Match one will pit Shizuoka Prefecture’s independent Gunpla Academy, led by Wilfrid Kijima, against Tokushima’s Granada Academy, whose team includes the European junior champion Lucas Nemesis. In match two, Sekai Kamiki and his comrades from West Tokyo’s Seiho Academy Middle School will face Minato Sakai and Tendaiji Academy, representing Osaka. Before the first battle, sparks fly between the members of each team, centering on Sekai. Then, in a battle stage made up of floating islands, the curtain rises on the match between the Gunpla Academy and Granada Academy. Controlling the Crossbone Gundam X1 Full Cloth, Lucas begins a one-on-three battle against the Gunpla Academy.GundamInfo Plot In his hotel room, Lucas looks over a list of various choices for his partners and chooses Aiba and Tomita, discounting their more brash personalities. A butler approaches him, letting him know that Nemesis Foundation's technical staff was here to see him. He tells them to just pretend they're there for the tournament and sightseeing. As he muses that his grandfather's really protective of him, he's reminded of Aila Jyrkiäinen's words to him: "If you want to win at Gunpla Battle, play it yourself." He, then, reveals that that's what he's exactly wanting to do: play it by himself. In Team Try Fighters' hotel room, Sekai shows Yuuma his filed up portion of Try Burning's rebuild, Yuuma noting that he did it very well. Sekai admits that his master made him make all of their meals so it might have helped, making Yuuma wonder how he lived. When Fumina laments at how skillful Sei was, Yuuma points out that Sei was, in Gundam terms, "a monster", and that Fumina has the potential to be just as good. When Sekai asks if he could reach that level, Yuuma bluntly tells him "No. Never." In Team Build Busters' room, as two members watches a report from Mirai with Rainer Cziommer as commentator, Minato is busy working on Tryon 3. When the person he replaced starts talking in awe at how far they got, Minato brushes it off, declaring that he's going to make them the best in Japan, which worries his teammates. In a restaurant, Coach Allen is approached by Meijin Kawaguchi III, the two sharing a drink. Coach Allen laments that he seeks to find better rivals for his team, to blow away their boredom and improve their skills, just as the Meijin did when he was still Tatsuya Yuuki. He also reveals that this is the reason why the Nationals uses the A level setting that the International matches use. At that, the two toast, both to the future of the children and to the future of Gunpla. The next day, the brackets for the final four are drawn: Team Celestial Sphere vs. Team Von Braun and Team Try Fighters vs. Team Build Busters. Lucas is disappointed in not being able to fight Sekai, while Sekai realizes that Lucas was also taking part in the tournament. Shia and Wilfred both tell Lucas that it will be they who will fight Sekai before Minato declares that he'll defeat Sekai's team and they'll have to deal with him instead. Yuuma refuses to let Minato beat them and the two get into a staring contest. Adou punches the drawing machine to break them out of their squabbling, declaring that it doesn't matter who wants to do what - the weak lose and the strong win, Yuuma agreeing. With that, the four groups depart to prepare. In their rooms, Team SD-R declare that Team Celestial Sphere will win, while back at Gabai Institute, Team White Wolf frighteningly declare that Lucas will slaughter Gunpla Academy. As the first match is being prepared, Lucas tells Aiba and Tomita to follow his instructions. Wilfred muses that this will test their readiness in the open tournament. In their booth, Meijin tells Lady that there's no need for commentary, to just watch. As the battle starts, Celestial Sphere realizes Lucas ran in ahead. The Transient and G-Portent strike first, but the Full Cloth easily dodges the attacks. The End launches out its Fangs, only for the Full Cloth's Peacock Smasher to shoot them all down. More are launched and Mega Machine Cannons are used to destroy them. Then, he follows up with a large Fang, which is cut down by the Murasama Blade. The Full Cloth fires the weapon at The End, taking it head on and only losing its cloak, which fires up Adou, who lunges in for the attack. Firing two blasts from its hands, it destroys the Peacock Smasher and forces the Full Cloth to retreat. As Adou gives chase, Wilfred begins trying to hunt him down and fires at a certain spot based on his knowledge of the Full Cloth's mobility. It hits dead on, but the Full Cloth survives due to its I-Field. Lucas takes note of the hole and muses if he can use it as he declares he's going to meet up with Aiba. As Adou continues his chase, Wilfred wonders as to how Lucas can store so many particles. When Shia joins them, they find Tomita's suit attacking. Wilfred leaves it to Shia as he goes to meet up with Adou. As Shia gives chase, she's ambushed by the X-1 Core Fighter, something Shia knows was omitted from the HG version of the model. She blocks the Core Fighter with her barrier, but Lucas is able to pierce it briefly and fire its beam sabers at the unit, damaging her arm and forcing her to retreat for repairs. As Wilfred and Adou find the Core Fighter and give chase, Wilfred figures out how Lucas maintains such a high particle emission. Lucas meets up with Aiba and docks with the Full Cloth and the two part ways. Wilfred and Adou attempt a pincer attack, but the attack is stopped, with The End getting stabbed in the side with a heat dagger stored in the Full Cloth's foot. Undaunted, Adou attacks with the Dead End Finger with Lucas countering with the I-Field gloves. Adou attempts to use his revolvers to shoot at the Full Cloth, but it uses its scissor anchor to steal one of them and use it against him, only for the Transient to destroy it. As the two suits charge at each other and clash, Wilfrid ponders on how the Full Cloth's output isn't falling and says that it must be some kind of trick. The Full Cloth then escapes and goes to meets up with Tomita for him to resupply his particle storage. Allan then ponders as to how the Full Cloth's particle quantity doesn't decrease and why the other two suits aren't fighting alongside him, and immediately figures out Lucas' strategy. While Lucas meets with Tomita, who refuels him slightly, they are interrupted by Wilfrid and Adou. As Tomita tries to buy time for Lucas to meet with Aiba, The End, slashes his Geara Doga's arm off, but Tomita refuses to stop, leading to an angry Adou to capture and bite off the Geara Doga's head. As Lucas catches up with Aiba, he's stopped as Shia returns, fully repaired and destroys Aiba's Geara Doga. As Celestial Sphere flank the Full Cloth, Shia notes that they only have two minutes left and all they need to do is just survive. Wilfred refuses that and Adou leaves the fight for him, as The End is still damaged. As Wilfred charges, Lucas muses as he does the same that Wilfred is either that confident or he's a major Gunpla freak. Wilfred admit its the latter as their weapons clash. As they duel, Lucas attempts to overpower him with Full Burst, unleashing the full power of the Full Cloth. Wilfred counters with the Transient Burst, unleashing three magnificent blue wings of light. Lucas is in awe of this as Wilfred declares that they're the wings to fly to the future. A golden halo forms over them as the light increases and there's a massive explosion. In their hotel room, a shocked Sekai wonders what the cheering is. As Team Try Fighters race to the stadium, they see the Transient on one knee and the Full Cloth still standing. As Sekai stands shocked that Lucas has seemingly won the match, Lucas exhaustively congratulates Wilfred... for winning, as the Full Cloth collapses. Stats Mobile Weapons * GN-9999 Transient Gundam * RX-END Gundam The End * GNW-100P Gundam Portent * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth Type.GBFT * 最強機動 Gundam Tryon 3 * AMS-119［C］ Geara Doga ［C］ Trivia * Lucas using the Core Fighter to fly through the hole and ambush the enemy is similar to how Shinn Asuka used the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam's Core Fighter in Attack the Lohengrin. ** Additionally, this fight displayed functions that the original Full Cloth did not display in the ''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7'' manga as well as various video games, such as the use of both Skull Head Units (whereas in the final battle in the Steel 7 manga and in video games containing the Full Cloth, Tobia Arronax only used the one to attack). * The posters for the three Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam compilation movies are seen over the Triplets as they are watching the fight between Lucas and the Gunpla Academy. This episode aired two days after the 30th anniversary of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. * This episode marks the first appearance of Field 8: Sky. * This episode itself could be considered a revenge match between Universal Century mobile suits made by companies in space versus GN-powered mobile suits (despite the fact that the referenced episode and this episode are 1 apart) due to the fact that Lucas, the Junior European champion, uses a somewhat long descendant of the F91 Gundam F91 and the ironic fact that Von Braun (specifically Anaheim Electronics) made mobile suits would cooperate with an SNRI made mobile suit (because in the Steel 7 manga it was stated that the SNRI often competed against Anaheim in terms of sales and mobile suit production) against GN-powered units made by a completely independent organization. * After close inspection, at about 17:48, when the Full Cloth took The End's DE Pistol and used it against Adou, the scissor anchors are "duplicated", most likely an animation error, causing the original frame from when the scissor anchor retracts and when the waist moves to appear at the same time. * When Transient Gundam activated its Transient Burst, it manifested three glowing blue wings and a yellow halo on top of it, resembling the logo/insignia of Celestial Being. References